The secrets of lies
by SMILES01
Summary: Someone on the team has a Secret! Which could put everyone involved in serious danger. But they can handled it...
1. No No Police

I own nothing...  
I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*The set up*

"Mr. Xiang?" Hanna Smith called as she entered the small convenience store located at the corner of the main intersection in Chinatown. She had been working a few hours after school here for the past year. The place was empty and the sign in the door said it was closed, which was unusual since it was opened 24/7. "Mr. Xiang? You asked me here remember." She said out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Forgive me Hanna-chan." Mr. Xiang said as he came out of the back room.

"Okay." Hanna replied, to her he looked slightly off.

Mr. Xiang came over to her and held on to her arms. "No. You no understand. They threaten my wife and sons." He said as he looked over her shoulder.

Now she was really confused. She looked behind her and two men she had never seen around coming towards her. She ducked out of the way and looked around the store. She was cornered the two thugs were blocking both exits. They started at her again and both grabbed a wrist. "What is this about?"

"We need to borrow you for a few days." One of them replied.

"Somehow I don't believe you." She said as she struggled to get out of their grip. "Let me go!" She screamed as they dragged her to the door.

"I knew she was going to be trouble." The other one muttered, he took the back of his gun and hit her over the head.

"You didn't have to do that!" Mr. Xiang yelled at them.

"Hush old man. You did your job." The second said as the first one picked her up fireman style and headed out of the store.

As soon as they left Mr. Xiang picked up the phone and called Hannas' mother. He explained everything and told her he was calling the police.

"No. No police. Please." Gloria begged.

"Okay no Police." Mr. Xiang said, confused as he hung up the phone. He went upstairs to make sure his wife and two sons were still okay.

*..If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... The A-Team.*

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOH please let me know what you are think? PLEASE I don't even care if you hate it.. at least i Know.

Smile it's fun! 


	2. It's our lives too

I own nothing...  
I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Col. Hannibal lite his cigar as he smirked. Face and B.A. were wrestling each other over who was driving the truck and who drove the Van back to their temporary base. It was more boys will be boys routine of relieving tension. B.A. tossed Face on to the ground. "I win Fool. Van keys are mine." B.A. said as Face laughed, handing over the keys. B.A. took the keys and then offered his hand to help Face up.

"Thanks man." Face said as he headed towards the truck Hannibal was leaning against. Hannibal handed Face the keys.

Hannibal headed to the passenger seat of the truck as he seen Murdock jump into the passenger seat of the van. Hannibal reached for the door handle when his pager went off. He's had it for fourteen years but it rarely went off... only two people had the number. "Lets go... I need to make a phone call." He told Face.

"There is a reason you have that... Though I owe Murdock five bucks." Face stated as he got into the truck and headed off.

The place they were staying at the moment, was a refurished barn. It was turned into a kind of a guest house. They had helped the couple who owns it and when they heard they were in town they offered it to them.

It was a twenty minute drive to get back to the center of nowhere. When they got back Hannibal looked at his pager again. The only thing it had on it was 911. Hannibal walked over to the table that had most of their supplies piled up -they were leaving tomorrow. He grabbed the satelite phone and punched in a number that he hadn't used in ten years. As he dialed he walked outside away from his team.

"Hannibal?" A womans' voiced asked, he could tell by her voice that she had been or still panicking.

"What going on Gloria?" He asked concerned. "Where is Hanna?" Hanna was the only one he ever called him.

"She's been taken." Gloria told him angrily.

"Two thugs kidnapped her."

"When?" Hannibal asked concerned.

"Less then a hour ago." Gloria told him. "I've looked in her room and the locket is gone to."

"I don't care about the locket, I'm on my way. Should be there in a few days." Hannibal told her. He paused. "I'm sorry Gloria."

"We both agreed." She told him, hanging up first.

Hannibal hung up and looked at the phone for a moment. He felt like throwing the phone at something. He refrained. He walked back in and looked at his team. "We need to talk." He told them.

"What's up?" Face asked as he and B.A. looked up from cleaning their guns. Murdock was sitting in the hammock in the far corner.

"Tomorrow I need to leave for New Mexico." Hannibal stated. "Someone down there is in danger because of something I decided a long time ago."

"Like what?" B.A. asked, Hannibal hadn't made any mistakes that he could think of.

"Who?" Face asked.

"When we broke out of law enforcement custody... the second time." Hannibal clarified. "I decided that we should keep a record of things we did, where we were and any other important information I could think that we needed to add. I placed all the information on a computer chip and gave it to someone." Hannibal paused to let it all sink in.. and to give himself time to gather courage to say next.

"Without even telling us or asking us." Face said, his expression was of hurt and betrayal.  
"It is our lives aswell that you are just handing over to a complete stranger." Face told him,  
angrily walking away from them. He headed for the door.

"I gave the information to my daughter." Hannibal told Face. He wasn't surprised by their shocked expressions. It was something he wished to keep a secret.

"Your daughter?" Face asked surprised. "How old is she?"

"She's fourteen. I gave her the information because I KNOW she won't say anything to anyone." He told them. "No one knew she was mine, but someone found out and they kidnapped her a few hours ago. So I'm going to New Mexico... I hope you will come with me to help get my daughter back, even if you do hate me for this. It wasn't her fault."

B.A. stood up. "Well no kid should have to put up with this."

Face stood up aswell, agreeing that he would go too. "Ya no kid should have to share the same DNA as you." He stated.

B.A. and Murdock laughed. "I'm in." He simply stated.

"Lets load up men." Hannibal said, as he lite another cigar. He couldn't help but smile.  
This was his team, by choice not because they were fugtives.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well i hope you like and thanks to the two who reviewed the 1st chapter... though there was not much there. Hope this one is better and that you are still interested in said story! 


	3. slamming thoughts

I own nothing...  
I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that we have the right kid?" Lt. Greggs asked, looking over at his friend slash boss man of the operation.

Cptn. Pire smirked. All of them had been dishonorably discharged from the military, but out of spite for the U.S. Army this still went by their ranks. Pire walked over to the corner where they had handcuffed the girl to the water pipes sticking out of the floor and wall. "Hey kid what's your name?" He asked lifting her off the ground. She had been with them for three days.

She smirked. "Hanna-Belle Smith." She told him, before spitting in his face.

He laughed then backed handed her across the face. "See only a fool would name their kid that." He looked at her as he let her go, she fell to the ground. "Then again only Hannibals' kid would tell us their real name."

"Not my fault you are scared of him." She told him, from where she was.

"Scared of him?" He knelt down. "Honey if I was scared of him I wouldn't have kidnapped his daughter. What do you have to say about that?" He asked mocking her.

"That you need to have leverage against him. You just proved my point." She said coolly.

Greggs laughed and Pire glared at him. "Sorry boss." He said quickly. Pire stared at him a moment before walking outside, Greggs followed.

Hanna leaned her head against the wall. "Dad where are you." She whispered. She wondered where he was and if her mom paged him yet. She was sure she had, guess it depended on where he was when he got the call.

It bothered her that she was in this position. No one should have known the connection between her and her dad. She went by her mothers' maiden name -Hanna Jenkins. She even dropped the Belle to her middle name. 'Was it a set up?' the thought came slamming in to her mind, someone who knew who she really was. "Not possible." she told herself out loud. The only people who knew where her father and mother and possibly the members of her dads' team, but the last time she heard they didn't know about. Also it was all about them, so it seemed unlikely they would give themselves up. She leaned her head back against the wall and tried to think of a way out of here.  
She could get out of the cuffs easy enough, it was the rest that was the stitch. She was stuffed in a trunk and brought here, she had no idea what outside looked like.

XXXXXXXXXXX

well let me know it this set up is pissing you off... and i may consider changing it Muahahaha

just kidding.. hopes you like and another chapter going up soon.


End file.
